Through the Half-Moon Spectacles
by Lady Asphodelic
Summary: His eyes twinkled at the the boy who grew up to be a man before his half-moon spectacles. ThestralPrincess' Art Tells Stories Challenge at the HPFF forums! Book cover made by me! Spoilers if you have not read "The Deathly Hallows."


Albus Dumbledore was hanging in his own portrait on the wall behind the desk of his office that once belonged to him when he was alive. Alas, his journey among the living has come to an end. All he can do from where he was to have faith: and a lot of faith the deceased wizard has. Albus listened to the eerie silence of lifeless office-space, and the faint humming thoughts of other portraits that contained previous headmasters and headmistresses.

_"Severus Snape is approaching,"_ whispers from the painted pictures traveled through the castle that quickly reached to Albus. An image of the mentioned man, dressed in pitch-black robes, walking through the corridors filled his mind. Albus sent a mental acknowledgement to the portraits.

The whispers faded away. He closed his eyes as the door to the office opened with a sharp swish, slicing through the gloomy quiet atmosphere. The sound of the door closing shut loudly brought a sense of a deathly aura to the existent grave situation.

Severus' footsteps resonated in the air as it made its way, to what Albus believed to be, the desk. Albus used the eyes of other portraits who were looking down at the new headmaster to get a good view of the once head of Slytherin - and he was correct. Severus, who was unaware or was not paying mind to what Severus, would term them as, 'nosy spectators,' stared up at him, Albus, before the desk.

This normally meant Severus had information to share with Albus, despite that it would be a one-way conversation.

In the beginning before school term started, Severus told him of Tom launching an attack on Harry the day the boy-hero was being moved from his guardians' residence. Then there was the fact that Death Eaters had stormed in on the Weasley wedding gathering. The old wizard learned of Harry and his friends breaking into Ministry and escaped the hands of Tom's men and other enemies. Now Albus was curious as to what Severus had for him now.

"The sword of Gryffindor has been delivered to the boy," said Severus. "Weasley took the initiative to destroy the locket."

While it was unexpected to Albus, he had to admit to himself that it was not surprising and he anticipated nothing less. Remaining unresponsive, the envisioned Severus narrowed his dark eyes at him before spinning around on his heels and stalked out of the door with his robes flowing outwards briskly.

Albus maintained his sleeping posture; his thoughts on the man who was once his student. Severus Snape never spent much time in the office like a headmaster should. On the other hand, Albus understood Severus need to be not in the presence of the very person he had to murder. Despite the cold shell Severus presented, he was still human like everybody else. He was a man overwhelmed with concealed guilt and sorrow that Albus knew Severus will take to his grave. The old headmaster had a faint memory of feeling great sympathy and a lot of respect for the man when he was alive. A man who committed acts of evil and is making amends by trying to end the terror Voldemort reign upon the wizarding world.

* * *

Time was never a matter to portraits, so Albus did not know how long it'd be until he would learn anything new of Harry and the Order. He was also not aware of the last time he had actually heard of any news. However, Albus did feel the spirit of what Hogwarts used to be draining away gradually like a dementor sucking away someone's soul. Even the presence of those dark creatures made this castle of haven all the more inhabitable. The safety and the freedom of the school body burned into unrecoverable ashes.

His heart ached for the students who were not able to come. It went out to the students who suffered at the hands of the Carrows. Fortunately, there were students, such as Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley, Colin Creevey, Seamus Finnigan, and many others who are standing up to the enemies. Despite of them getting physically punished as a result for not backing down, they remained tall and strong.

* * *

_"Did you hear?"_ Whispers of students reached his ears through the connection of other portraits.

_"Potter broke into Gringotts!"_

_"Harry, Ron, and Hermione broke into Gringotts!"_

_"You're pulling my leg..."_

_"No honestly, they even rode on a dragon to escape!"_

_"Wicked!"_

_"Broke into Gringotts?"_

_"A dragon, you say?"_

_"Albus,"_ said the voice of the Fat Lady in his head.

"Yes, I know." Albus replied in a gentle tone through his mind to her; his eyes remained closed.

Now Harry must have something of Helga Hufflepuff, which leaves an object significant to Rowena Ravenclaw, Nagini - Tom's snake, and...

"The boy..." Severus spoke. "He set off the alarms." Albus could clearly hear the agitation and edginess of his voice. "I swear Potter better pull himself together... with his idiotic stunts," Severus growled. The sound of his robes swishing behind him as he rushed out of the room.

Albus sighed inwardly. It seems Severus will never have patience with Harry as long as Severus continues to hold the grudge against James.

After Severus left, it was completely silent in the castle. Albus along with every portrait waited with baited breath of what was to come.

* * *

**Author's Note: January 14, 2014 - Tuesday**

**Dear readers,**

**This is short story for a challenge over at the _Harry Potter fanfiction forums_ (_HPFF_ - for short). There's only one more part I'll add to this, and it'll be finished.**

**Secondly, I am very well aware that Hogwarts Assembly has been taken down on Wattpad... and I got a notice for it. I apologize sincerely for that. I can't say that I did not expect that. However, I do want to say that, if you want me to put back up... I can, but I won't use any text from the actual books. I know it won't be the same, but I don't really have a choice in this matter. I am even considering taking it down from .**

**Thirdly, I know most of you who are have been following my HP fanfiction... such as _The Dream Guardians_... I'm happy to say that I am working on that. Chapter One will be posted. I cannot say when because - I haven't told you guys, but I have no internet of my own no more. I am borrowing it from someone else. I try to check in whenever possible and when I am at school. Then not to mention that I am still busy with school and real life. I do apologize once more of the inconveniece and wasting you all's time. I do appreciate you all being here for me. In addition, I'd love to give a big thanks to my new followers for checking out my work! I love you guys! And everyone else who has put my stories their favorites and alerts. I feel great knowing how many of you all are reading my stuff!**

** Furthermore, to those who is reading my new fanfiction called _"What Lies Beyond"_ (which is from an anime show called _"Ghost Hunt"_) be prepared to read the second chapter because I will have it up sometime during this week or even sooner. Let's cross our fingers.**

**Other than that, I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

**Thanks for reading! Stay tune for more updates!**

**- Asphodel**


End file.
